Sacred Vows
by Vampiratelady
Summary: Random moments between Nanami and Tomoe after they got married.
1. Chapter 1

WN: These are just random moments between Nanami and Tomoe after they got married. There may be some spoiler alert for those who haven't finished reading the manga.

Oh, these are just mild smut. Nothing mature. I still can't make myself write M-rated stories for these two nyaa ❤

DISCLAIMER: Nanami and Tomoe belong to Julietta Suzuki.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1:**

 **Two People Dreaming**

The wind swept up her hair as Nanami stretched her arms upwards. She started to feel quite lethargic after spring sets in. Although nature itself seems vivid with the essence of life– flowers blooming in every place and birds chirping enthusiastically in their bird's nests– Nanami couldn't stifle the urge to go crawl back under the sheets and let sleep take her away.

And it was sunday.

Her favorite day of all.

But something's missing..

She glanced at the other side of bed, expecting to see a bed of tangled silver locks and a dazzling pair of eyes idly gazing back at her.

But the place was empty...

Did she just dreamed all of it?

Was everything just a dream?

"Ah you're awake."

She glanced at the doorway. Her heart stopped pounding at the image of Tomoe leaning against the door frame. He's such a beautiful man with his silver hair slightly disheveled and his kimono opened slightly at the neck, showing a flash of fine white skin underneath.

"What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost."

 _Ah.. His voice._

Tomoe approached the bed and dipped under his weight. "Are you alright?" He said with tone laced with worry.

 _Ahh.._

She closed her eyes. Not quite believing if she was in reality or merely dreaming. There were times that she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Is she really here? Married to this man?

She reached her hand out to him. Wanting to know the feel of his skin. Wanting to know that it's not just an illusion.

 _His warmth.._

"Am I dreaming?" Nanami opened her eyes and smiled gently at him.

"What's with you today?" Tomoe said teasingly and then rubbed his face against her hand all while placing small kisses along her palm. Then, he pulled back. Eyes alight with mischief. "Are you seducing me, perhaps?"

"Wha?" Nanami's face turned blank.

"You were quite demanding last night, too."

Within just seconds, her face turned blazing red.

"I've been doing my best to satisfy your cravings. I've had aches in my back after–"

Nanami gripped her hand into a fist and, with no hesitation at all, smacked him in the head.

Tomoe rubbed the top of his head. A mound now growing in its place. "Ah, it's the real Nanami."

"Huh?"

"Suddenly saying something cute. I thought you were possessed or something." He said and then pinched her right on the nose.

"Oww!" She swatted his hand away.

 _She's not dreaming after all…_

* * *

Here. It is! I hope you guys like it. It's pretty short. But I'll make more one shots for you. I hope you give some reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

**BEAUTY**

"Call me as soon as you're finished with your work." Tomoe said as he gave Nanami her bag. He walked her to the nursery school where she worked every morning before he go to work. The school was just fifteen-minutes walk away from their house. But last month, he had a tight schedule and demanding projects and was unable to walk with her.

Nanami nodded and watched as he went inside a cab.

"Ne ne, Nanami."

The former land god glanced at her friend who looked like a peeping paparazzi near the gate of the nursery school.

It was Akane. Her new co-worker who seemed to be the source of everybit of juicy gossip both in the personal sense and celebrity sense of the word.

The woman just couldn't resist sneaking up on handsome men. Whether they're in or out of the television.

She knew the latest news about the rumored girlfriends of her idols as well as their address and hobbies.

She even know Kurama's height, weight, and other things Nanami do not want to know about the tengu. She already know enough as it is.

"What are you doing just standing there?" Nanami said to her.

"Who's that guy?" Akane grinned in excitement. That paparazzi glint showing.

"Guy?" Nanami looked dumbfounded for a second and then recalled that Tomoe just dropped her off to work. "Oh, he's my husband."

Akane scratched her head, laughing. "Oh, is that so? I thought he's a model or something—" and with a surprised look, said "wait, he's your husband?!"

"Ugh.. yeah." Nanami smiled. Other people were always.. always.. taken aback when they discovered that she's married to a handsome man.

She didn't mind it.. sometimes.

She knew that her looks are on the average level and she didn't have any good figure or talent. But people shouldn't rub it in to her face.

So that's what she said, retelling what happened back in the nursery to Tomoe who happened to find it so amusing.

"What are you smiling at?" Nanami scowled as she stabbed the grilled fish on her plate.

"I should be thankful that you're so plain and unattractive." He said with a smirk, making her sputter.

"How dare you—"

He laughed at her indignant face before adding, "That just means I'm the only guy in love with you."

Nanami paused in her eating, as she peaked a sullen glance at him.

"Am I?" Tomoe smiled, knowing she couldn't resist his charm.

She looked away from him, trying to keep her anger from fading. He had this cranny way of annoying her and then making her blush in a matter of seconds.

She couldn't believe how gullible she is when it comes to him. Just a few words of praise or compliment from him and she's like a jelly inside.

Still, it's not fair that people see her as plain. She might as well try to use that make-up Kayako gave the other day.


End file.
